pokemon mystery dungeon gates to the underworld
by Snivy16
Summary: ... A Pikachu new to this world... this is not my doing. So who is it?... my first fic so don't hate
1. Chapter 1

?

The darkness in their hearts, the blackness in their eyes this is how the world is with its little light. I'm going to fix that and end this show of hate and end the darkness that is overtaking this world. I will end it all. No one will feel the pain ever again


	2. Chapter 2

**pikachu**

*where am i*... *am i dead*. *what is that blinding light* " you have been summoned from a land far far away." * t-t-that voice it seems so similar i know i have heard it before, but where*. You must save this world or everyone and everything will fade to darkness. You must save it before it is too late. * is the light talking to me* . will you save this world or will you too fall into blackness. Will you be a hero in this world or the one to finish the job. * what is he talking about, save the world?*. "Come now to the world of Pokemon! " * the light is so bright*. * whats happening* * so bright, can't see*


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily**

" Are you sure you want to do this, Lily".

"Yes i'm sure we can do it Eve, we will make a good team yet"

Lily is a snivy on a mission, with her best friend eve there to help her she is determined to become a team in the guild. They have talked about it a lot so they are trying to muster their courage to get inside and do what must be done. When suddenly Lily was overcome with the sense she needed to go to the beach.

"Can we go to the beach" says Lily.

(sigh)" you can go but i will go home you must be trying to stall like last time then the guild closed because you took too long".

"What but i need you, you are my partner after all"

" we can try again tomorrow. Fine but tomorrow we will do it no exceptions."

"Yeah whatever."

Lily set off towards the beach. when she arrived she stared at the sunset and said, "will i ever be able to join them." she mumbled out loud. Then she noticed the big lump on the beach and she went to take a look. When she neared she notice how it was not an it, it was a pokemon!

"Oh my Arceus, are you ok"

"Wake up come on wake up".


	4. Chapter 4

He opens his eyes

" oh thank arceus you are ok" exclaimed Lily " i was getting worried

But the strange pikachu does not say a word and just stares at her as if she had just told a bad joke.

"Um are you OK".

But then to her surprise the pikachu slaps himself in the face, then makes a yelping sound as the slap hit him.

" are you real" asks the pikachu

"What kinda question is that of course i'm real" exclaims Lily

" AHHHH you can't be real pokemon are not real" yells pikachu

" stop yelling what are you talking about"

" i must be dreaming that's it yeah i'm just dreaming"

"Umm no you are not, are you OK, does your head hurt anywhere" checking him over for injuries

" of course i am dreaming because this won't hurt" he then slaps himself of the face then yelps.

"Wait i am not dreaming" ask pikachu

"No you are not" says Lily satisfied that he is not hurt.

" but even if you are real how can you talk pokemon can only say their names"

"Umm you do realize you are a pokemon to right" asks Lily slightly worried this pokemon is insane. " a pikachu?"

"What in the world are you going on about i'm not a" just as an ear flops over his eye "wha buhhhhhhhh"

Snivy breaks out laughing, " good joke not knowing you are a pokemon" another fit of laughter.

Pikachu runs over to the ocean and gazes at his reflection "this can't be, it just can't be"

Lily stops laughing and and stares at him " you really did not know did you"

" no it can't be" he says while backing up from the ocean "no way" he repeats over and over again until he sprints off into the woods

"Hey wait up" says Lily and she runs after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Pikachu

Pikachu loses track of time as he runs *this has to be a dream it just has to be* he kept thinking to himself but as he runs he begins to lose faith. "How is this possible"

"Hey you" calls out a voice

"W-who's there" calls out pikachu scardily

A mowth steps into the light. "What's a little guy like you wandering the forest all alone hmm" asks the meowth

"I-i don't know"

A laugh escapes the meowth's mouth " sure you don't, but what i suggest you do is leave before someone decides you are easy prey"

"What are you talking about"

"Just saying there are pokemon in these woods that can be real nasty"

"You won't hurt me right" asks pikachu in a shaky voice

" depends on what you do and say next, do you have any poke"

"Whats poke" asks pikachu

"Come on kid i'm serious if you have any hand it over"

"I don't have any"

The meowth use's scratch and knocks pikachu to the ground

" kid i'm not playing around i know you have some so hand it over" growls mowth

" i swear i don't have any"

Meowth uses bite

"Please don't hurt me i swear i don't have any"

Meowth used scratch

"Last chance kid hand it over"

"Leave him alone" yells a voice

"Who's there" growls mowth

Lily steps into the clearing

"Yeah know you are really fast for a pikachu" she says with a pant

Without dropping pikachu he uses scratch on snivy but she dodges it

"Take this" yells Lily and she uses vine whip on the meowth but he uses pikachu as a shield

And she tries to hit him multiple times but almost every time she gets pikachu in the face

"Hold still will you" says Lily enraged

" bah i don't have time for this tomfoolery you can have him besides i think you have punished him enough" with a chuckle and before Lily can say anything he let pikachu fall to the ground and then with a hiss he runs into the grass

" Dang it he got away are you OK" ask Lily without looking at him, forgetting the fact she just beat his face in.

A soft moan escapes his lips

"Oh crap!" yells Lily now taking a look at him "i better take you to the pokemon center and with that she starts to drag him to town.


	6. Chapter 6

Pikachu

"W-w-where am i" says pikachu in a weak voice

"Ahh you are waking up"

Pikachu opens his eyes and he looks at the speaker who is a audino and then says " where am i"

The nurse then replies that you are in the pokemon center

"But why" asks the pikachu

"Well your friend brought you in here looking beat up" replies audino

"Who" ask pikachu

"Why Lily, who else could it be" replies the nurse

" she is still here i will go and tell her you are awake." then the nurse walks out without another word

Pikachu then thinks to himself where am i and why am i here why can't i remember anything, the snivy that pikachu saw on the beach suddenly walks in. "YOU" yells the pikachu.

She jumps back in shock at the loudness of your voice and then says " what did i do to you"

"Other than knock me out" replies pikachu

"Yeah about that i really am sorry it's just he would not let his guard down" says Lily

Pikachu let out a sigh and then thought she is just too cute to stay mad at. "ok first things first where am I and who are you" asked pikachu?

"You're in a town called nectar field" she says proudly "and my name is Lily"

"Can you tell me who i am" ask pikachu

"No i was going to ask you" says Lily "wait you don't know who you are" asks Lily

"No no i don't" says pikachu disappointed

A silence settles between them and neither of them know what to say. After some time Lily says with a slight blush "well if you don't have a place to stay your welcome to stay at my house"

"Thank you" replies pikachu despite that he thinks this is a bad idea staying at some random girl's house but he does not have a better idea.

The nurse walks in holding some papers "i've got good news" says the nurse "you have made a quick recovery and are now free to go"

"Thank you nurse" replies Lily cheerfully


	7. Chapter 7

Pikachu

*we have been walking for ages* "Lily how much farther to your house" asks pikachu

"Not much farther" replies Lily

*this girl, who exactly is she* then suddenly another female voice pipes up behind pikachu

Eve

Eve had been following the pair since the Pokecenter and she could not figure it out. At first she thought Lily had been holding out on her, not telling her she had a boyfriend, but the pair had not talked since the center. Then the hope returned when she realized they were going to Lily's house. "Lily" yells Eve

The pikachu jumps and Lily does a 180 on me. "Eve hey how ya doing"asks Lily

"Im angry that you did not tell me that you had a date" Eve yells in return.

Lily blushes then says "w-we aren't dating"

"Sure you aren't" says Eve then she starts examining Pikachu up and down "not bad Lily" then suddenly Eve remembers why she came here "now both of you are coming with me" says Eve then she starts dragging them to the guild.

"Hey what are you doing" yells out pikachu.

"I'm taking you to the guild" Replies Eve calmly

"what did you say" asks Lily

"Well the guild is still open so we are going to enroll" says Eve

"What guild" asks pikachu

Eve then drops him his head hitting a rock "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE GUILD IS" yells Eve

"HEY" yells pikachu "what was that for"

"Umm Lily a moment" Eve says then without waiting for a response she grabs Lily and drags her away

"Lily who is this guy" ask Eve once they are far enough

"He has lost his memory don't give him a hard time" replies Lily

"I'm sorry but WHAT" says Eve

"I did not believe it at first ether" replies Lily

"Why do you believe it now" asks Eve

" i-I don't know why, i just have a feeling" replies Lily confidently

One thing you learn about Lily is that you usually must trust her feelings "Lily (sigh) what will i ever do with you"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pikachu**_

*The girls have been talk a long time* "sigh"*how much longer*

"PIKACHU" Lily yells out suddenly

Pikachu then looks over at where the girls were talking and sees that the girls are gone.

Pikachu then panics and yells "Where are you" but he does not get a response. Then pikachu walks over to where they were and then sees them now. Lily is desperately trying to hold her own while fighting 3 large bedrills while on the other hand Eve is petrified, not moving and not fighting

One of the beedrill turns and sees him then it charges at him then his instincts take over

Pikachu dodges the attack then yells out "how do i use an attack"

"FEEL" is all she gets out then she gets smacked.

Rage fills him but why he does not know why and then lightning burst out of him right at the beedrill who hit Lily. It's a direct hit and the beedrill launches into a tree and goes limp. He then spins to face the other two. One of them rushes him then a pulse of electricity busts out of him and immobilizes beedrill. Then Pikachu gets down on all fours and rushes at the other beedrill and smacks him aside. Then the beedrill begins to flee and so does the other one.

Pikachu then regains his senses and 180's to make sure Lily is okay "Lily are-" is all he gets out

Lily then says "wow that was awesome"

Then Eve who just came out of the daze chirps in "THANK YOU" she yells out happily

"Well i was wondering" says Lily "If you would be willing to join our team"

"What team" asks Pikachu

"Why the team we are going to make at the guild" says Eve then suddenly she grabs them and starts dragging them to the guild "and you are going to be in our team whether you like it or not buddy"


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-78876bca-faa2-3999-e853-3dd000a9f457" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #ffff00; background-color: #00ff00; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We arrive at the gate and it stand right next to the guild and just as Eve said the gate were wide open. Along the way pikachu had been ask Lily questions about making a team and how did he uses his attacks. Lily had told him the best she could./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now that they were at the gates Lily could not be more excited or more terrified. She then glanced at her sabby team. A pikachu, a eevee, and of course a snivy. Then she began to wonder whether they had what it takes to become a team./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry about it we should be fine" says Pikachu clearly sensing her distress. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah don't worry" agrees Eve /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you talking about I'm not worried"she replies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah right" they both say at the same time/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really i'm fine guys" Lily says/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pikachu does not get another word in as Lily silences him with a look, he's sweet for caring but she just wants to get this over with/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then they finally pass the threshold and enter the Guild/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The moment I entered the guild her breath was taken away. The guild was so … bright inside and quite amazing. The walls were littered with names of famous teams that have been in the guild and in its place of honour lie team name /spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Pacifico; color: #0000ff; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"starlight/spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". The famous team that her mother was on/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

Lily

We arrive at the gate and it stand right next to the guild and just as Eve said the gate were wide open. Along the way pikachu had been ask Lily questions about making a team and how did he uses his attacks. Lily had told him the best she could.

Now that they were at the gates Lily could not be more excited or more terrified. She then glanced at her sabby team. A pikachu, a eevee, and of course a snivy. Then she began to wonder whether they had what it takes to become a team.

"Don't worry about it we should be fine" says Pikachu clearly sensing her distress.

"Yeah don't worry" agrees Eve

"What are you talking about I'm not worried"she replies

"Yeah right" they both say at the same time

"Really i'm fine guys" Lily says

"But-"

Pikachu does not get another word in as Lily silences him with a look, he's sweet for caring but she just wants to get this over with

Then they finally pass the threshold and enter the Guild

The moment I entered the guild her breath was taken away. The guild was so … bright inside and quite amazing. The walls were littered with names of famous teams that have been in the guild and in its place of honour lie team name starlight. The famous team that her mother was on

Pikachu

Lily didn't move for the longest time and i was starting to get worried when suddenly a sandslash entered the room and said "I'm sorry but we're about to close up shop, do you need something

"Yes we would like to form a team" replies Eve

This seems to snap Lily out of her daze who then chirps in saying "yes Please"

"Well here's the problem" replies sandslash " you don't have enough members"

"What" says Eve "i never heard that"

" there are these to guys who have 2 members and want to join a team you could ask them"

"Take us to them"

sandslash then leaves without another word and we follow

We enter an area and in the middle are a tepig and an oshawott

"Hi there" says Lily

The oshawott smiles and say's " Hi you guy want us to be on your team."

"Sure" says Eve looking them up and down

"First you must prove yourself" replies Tepig and then he charges right at Eve.

Lily

Eve leaps to the side and then launches stars at tepig who does not even try to doge.

Meanwhile i am using vine whip to keep oshawott at a distance but then oshawott uses water gun and I dodge but only barely and then oshawott takes this as a chance to get close. Oshawott uses razor shell Lily is frantic trying to get away but can't seem to find the distance. i lower my head and charge, oshawott sees me last second and uses water gun.

He hits pikachu and stops as water slams into him and knocks him down.

Lily takes the chance and wraps her vine and throws him across the arena. Pikachu gets up but his vision is blurred and he stumbles

Eve is on fire, not figuratively literally, Eve is literally on fire. It hurts a lot but she lowers her head and uses tackle, but she realized that tepig use flame charge and if pikachu had not stumbled in the way she might have been knock out but instead pikachu is sent flying and Eve hits tepig and knocks him back. She turns to check on pikachu is dazed but otherwise ok.

Lily wants to help pikachu but can't at the moment at oshawott keeps spamming water gun and she can't catch her breath. He catches her in the face and she falls flat on her butt and blinded at the amount of water in her eyes. Lily lashes out blindly with wrap she hears yell as the wrap tightens on him.

Eve could pass out any second. The flames the heat the burn it's too much just as Eve thinks she can' bear it any long something lands in her mouth that soothes the burns she recognizes the taste as a rawst berry. She then sees Pikachu launch himself at tepig at incredible speed before tepig can recover pikachu uses thunder wave, Paralyzing him and then a bolt of electricity bolts out of him(pun intended) and hits tepig

Oshawott slashes through Lily's vines with razor shell then uses his last water gun but not at snivy, but at pikachu just as pikachu uses thundershock. Electricity rips through the the water causing an explosion. When the smoke clears you now see oshawott on the ground, knocked out.

"Oshawott and tepig are unable to battle, pikachu Lily and Eve win!" yells sandslash

Lily then noticed something different about pikachu. Sure she taught him how to use his powers but still it would take awhile to master them, the way he used them anyway, she then noticed how unlike pikachu's blue eyes he now had one green eye and one blue eye. then suddenly he passed out

"PIKACHU" lily yells out


	11. Chapter 11

Pikachu

In my dream i am running towards lily she is on her feet but is looking really beat up and a big pokemon is standing right in front of her. I get on all fours to use quick attack but for some reason i can't seem to do it. Suddenly Lily yells out and blood covers my vision. The dream shifts to me and lily standing in some ruins.

"Well i guess this is it" she says to you

"Till the end" you reply then you charge.

Eve

"Lily let's go home the doc said that pikachu will wake up sometime tomorrow."

"I don't know" replies Lily

"don't worry we will be back first thing in the morning"

"Fine" Lily gives in

Pikachu

*let it end* he sees Eve throwing shadow balls at him having no effect. *let it end* Eve screams and then bursts into flames and pikachu in the dream laughs then looks right at pikachu who is watching all this happen "hope you enjoy the future" then

Lily

He opens his eyes. At first he kind of stares at her like he can't believe she's here.

"Hey you finally woke up"

"Yeah" he replies

"You OK" asks Lily

"Oh yeah i'm fine" says pikachu with a little more moxie. "So what happened"

"Well we got our team made" pikachu smiles at this "and the oshawott and tepig joined our team"

"Good" says pikachu but Lily can tell something else is on his mind

"What's wrong pikachu"

"Nothing"

Lily wants to question it further but she lays off, he'll tell her when he's ready.

Eve

Oshawott will not shut up and Eve was getting sick of his flirting.

"You know what i think i'll head to the gym" says Eve to get away from Oshawott

"Oh i'll come with" says Oshawott

She mentally cursed, at least tepig could take a hint he was sitting on his bed, taking a nap.

When they arrive Eve heads to the ring and oshawott follows. "We gonna fight" asks oshawott

"Sure" says Eve looking forward to beating his face in, but when they get to the arena they see it is closed and sandslash is standing right next to the door

"Sandslash what's happened" asked oshawott

"A arbok went crazy during one match and went all territorially on the place and the gym is requesting the guilds assistance" says sandslash "would you be interested, the reward is quite good"

"Yeah" says oshawott before Eve can decline

Sandslash opens the door and pushes them in and then says "knock 3 times if it's you" he then closes the door

"WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THAT" yells Eve

"What we are a team" says oshawott

"Yeah but we should have gotten Lily"

Suddenly they see the arbok staring at them ready to spring at them at any moment


End file.
